


Ensnared

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Series: Summoning [4]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angst, M/M, Torture, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning is always simple and harmless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnared

The ravens brought back food and flowers after Yuu stopped coming out of his nest. It was odds and ends that they came back with: nuts and half-eaten berries, stems of ash lilacs to replace the withering petals that cushioned him from the ground, branches and other shiny things. 

He refused them all. 

"Yuu-sama?"

Yuu did not look up, having refused to eat until Uruha returned. He felt sorry for Shinji, the shapeshifter crow who was in charge with Uruha missing, but no matter how much he forced himself to, Yuu just did not have the appetite for anything. He was worried about Uruha and wanted to look for him.

But he hadn't been allowed to. 

  


_"I am very sorry, but Uruha-sama has forbidden it. He advised us that he will come back on his own. If... if it is not possible due to his capture or... or his death, then someone will come then. Otherwise, he has not allowed us to let you leave, not while the magic hiding this place lasts."_

  


It had been three days since Yuu last saw Uruha, and he was distraught. The past few nights found him crying to sleep, and when he awoke, from where his tears landed hollyhocks grew. The logic was simple, when Uruha cursed him with it. 

_So I will always know if you are unhappy._

He didn't even need the petals of the ash lilacs anymore. In just a couple of nights, he'd grown a meadow within his little shelter: little blooms bluish white in the dimness, the color of tears under the moonlight. 

Shinji gaped at the sight as soon as he entered, before sighing and speaking imploringly.

"Please Yuu-sama, you must eat. If Uruha-sama—"

Yuu wasn't really listening as he uprooted some flowers and shredded them in his palms, but the abrupt manner the other suddenly ceased speaking caught his attention, and he rolled around to face the shapeshifter to find him crouching and tense, head tilted slightly to the side.

He was listening. 

Yuu sat up slowly, a worried expression on his face as the seconds turned into minutes without a word being said.

"What is it?" He whispered, already on his hands and knees to head towards the nest's opening, but Shinji raised a hand and shook his head. 

"It is not him. It is someone unknown... please, stay here. I will protect you with my last breath, but you have to do as I say."

Yuu nodded his head fearfully, intent on following the other this time, embracing himself as he watched the shapeshifter disappear to the sound of loud and distressed cawing. The crows were unsettled, and from where he was, he could hear the listlessness in the way they flapped their wings, probably on various parts around his haven and watching whoever was approaching.

He hadn't done it in a long time, but it was the best moment to do so: Yuu closed his eyes and started praying to the Gods. 

He didn't know they weren't listening. 

  


_Yuu._

Uruha coughed out blood the color of ink, doubling over in pain as he nearly fell on his knees. He would've fallen on his face, but his hands were chained above his head, keeping him upright.

_My beautiful Yuu._

Another appendage got cut off from his back, and he screamed in pain, body convulsing. It hadn't been done neatly, and he could feel how it was still partly attached to him–only to be harshly yanked off. 

He screamed again. 

_Find him, find my Yuu._

His vision was spinning, and the air smelled strongly of his own life's essence and sickening incense, which didn't help. Oh, how he was hurting everywhere... he coughed again, dark substance dripping down his chin to his throat, creating an uneven line towards his chest. 

When he looked up, it was to find the High Priest approaching. 

"We can do this for centuries, you know: I'll cut your tentacles off, they grow back, I cut them off again... round and round, until I eventually find your precious human anyway."

He growled, baring his teeth as he attempted to barrel forward to hopefully take a chunk out of that sneering face, but the chains stopped him, the recoil forcing him backwards. 

He screamed as another appendage got cut off, this time slowly, and his body convulsed once more, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

"My, my... you're pretty stubborn. Don't you understand? The only way you're getting out of here without me touching a single hair from this Yuu is if you give me your powers. All of it."

Uruha shook his head, the pain too much as his vision slowly darkened, but he wasn't granted much rest– _another cut, another slash, another yank_ –and he screamed some more, his throat raw as he sputtered out more black blood, sending a spray of it on the ground. 

The High Priest named Ruki yawned delicately and waved a hand at whoever was inflicting his torture dismissively, already turning around to leave.

"Continue. Those will grow back, keep cutting them off."

Unable to stop himself from shivering, Uruha closed his eyes as a new scream got torn out of his lungs, appendage after appendage falling to the ground, twisting and curling rapidly before going limp in a pool of midnight blood. 

_My beloved Yuu._

  


The burn of the seal kept him going, his weary feet walking endlessly. It had been three agonizing days and two sleepless nights. The nearer he was to wherever it was he was getting led to, the less the seal burned, but it was still uncomfortable. 

Adjusting the hood he had over his head, Kai rubbed at his chest to soothe the searing pain. 

He knew he was close now. The pull was getting stronger, and the dark haired man featured in his dreams, the beautiful soul whose face he couldn't see, he was starting to become clearer in his mind's eye. 

_I will find him, Uruha-sama._

It was nearing dusk when Kai realized he had finally arrived, and to a most frightening sight. 

There were thousands of crows around him on practically every branch there was in the vicinity high up the trees; he hadn't immediately realized they were watching, had been since his approach. He only did because they were cawing in warning, and halting in his steps, he allowed his eyes to search the ground. 

The nest had to be here somewhere. 

It took a few seconds before a hooded figure stepped out of the shadow of a cluster of trees, addressing him in a calm but wary voice and putting a stop on his search. 

"This is not your territory, stranger. Leave."

Kai lifted both hands carefully, harmlessly as he took the edges of his hood and answered. 

"I am a friend of Uruha."

That said, he carefully pushed the fabric back, looking up and smiling at Shinji who stared at him in disbelief as his face was revealed. 

"Brother, it is I, Kai."

  


_Ruki waved a hand over the surface of the water before him, crystal clear and mirror-like, smiling widely as it revealed the reunion of two shapeshifters and the appearance of one human sacrifice._

_"Perfect."_

_Pocketing a small vial of pink luminescent liquid, he first visited his favorite prisoner deep down in the dungeons, kissing him full on the lips with a smirk._

_"I need good luck because we're about to make someone fall in love, isn't it exciting?"_

_Akira couldn't respond even if he wanted to, his tongue having been cut off not too long ago, and merely watched Ruki's robed form transform into a crow._


End file.
